Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *need to confirm the dialogs when joining and kicking companions from the party, to make sure their hangout points are set via script. *Alira: Missing conditions for opinions quest. All areas and quest avaliable in convo *Alira: Convo drops when I ask her about the boat for the elves quest *Kvas is sort ability points. In character creation a rock gnome w/ Str 10,Dex16,Con14,Int13,Wis10,Cha10 has 5 additional points left over. *Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. *dead companions are raised to 1 hp on area transitions. *SW Faerun Map. Upper SE transition not working *When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. *After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). Neverwinter *there's a chest under the bed with a dagger, a few gold and a cure light wounds. added a grabbable few weapons to the pawnshop just in case. -Journal says I get throngs from under my bed, but I get nothing, maybe through a few coins and a dagger or something to player. *replaced door anyway, it's dc18 Graveyard Mausoleum gate locked but I can't get to it to pick *if you need it before releasesd download the file at the end of this note Stuck below deck when the captain says get your stuff ang get to the above deck there is no ladder or exit. (I rebuilt the area as a workaround, works now, drop these files into the poe_overlandest module: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3879894/poe_overland_west.7z ) *fixed 1. The line which gives the quest to locate the smith refers to the smith as both him and her. *fixed 2. The line which gives the quest to listen in on the meeting with the fated winds contains a typo in the word negotiating (last word). *sholdn't have been possible, added a second conditional to ensure it doesn't happen. The quest to kill the renegade black widowers did not get marked as completed when I had killed both of them in the house near the exit to the docks. I had the “Seicien sends her greetings” dialogue option without having met with Seicien. *The quest to retrieve the weapon cache did not get marked as completed when Kvas picks it up for me. It worked when the PC picked it up. When I reported back to the leader she did not take the weapon cache when the quest was completed. *single trigger covers both thieves and fighters. There was a double auto-save when I tried to enter the warehouse in the gang-warfare quest. *it's a good test for a melee character, but the battle is random, allies and enemies are placed and the game engine calculates the results as soon as you walk in Inside the warehouse: I think the dead crow members that are standing behind two oppossing doors should help each other out if either group is being attacked by the PC. (Playing on very difficult setting I had no problem wiping out all enemies as a level 2 Ranger/Thug with kvas a level 2 rogue) *fixed In conversation with Tan in the Sewer quest (when appearing upon entering the sewer) there is a typo in the word wield, in the line starting with “Yes I have no doubt of that.”, it reappears a little later in the “I will swear upon” and “if you can put it back” lines. *redid the check The quest “more than useful” did not get marked as completed once I had killed the person involved in that quest. *in 9/24 There is a conversation between the PC and Tan after killing some bladelings that are attacking a NPC. This conversation was triggered before the bladelings were killed. *in 9/24 There is a room in the middle of the graveyard crypt containing a ghast and a skeleton. The sarcophagus is set as a trap but it is not possible to interact with it *ran road textures around The area outside the docks looks pretty generic when you look at it in the map, maybe it could be made to look a little bit more like the parts on the inside. *number of area transitions, saving load time. Also: prefab :-) The “basements” that are on the same level as the main floor, look a bit odd with stairs leading up and down to nothing. *It is supposed to be triggered by the same script that starts a convo after you kill the guards. I put a secondary check in the convo. I am unsure when the “leaving NW quest” is supposed to be triggered. It did not happen when I left the crypt in the graveyard, though the conversations at that time seemed to indicate that the quest should have been triggered. I ended up using the tester to trigger it. *in game starting conversation that you have a cache under your bed Upon entering my home I get a notice that some items have been retrieved from under my bed, but I do not get any items. The message should be changed to indicate that the things can be found under the bed (given that the box isn’t that easy to find). *fixed The bar called the crying hawk inn is refered to as the bloody sword bar on the map of the “nest” area. The doors to the kitchen started out as half open and my character just walks through them. This one was odd I thought. *fixed Unresponsive shopkeepers in beggars’ nest: Jaimeri, Urran, Uandor *a quest npc for rogues. Devannis (only dialogue is “just looking) Unresponsive others: *yoiu remember where this person is? I haven't been able to keep track of everyone Ayin (Somewhere in the Nest area, I think fairly close to the merchants) Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *The first conversation with Carcarin contains a typo in the word occasionally *fixed Pasha keeps greeting me as a newcomer after the posion cure it worked when I stole it instead of buying it.Its seems the quest only fully works if you kill him and doesn't register as complete. *fixed For the above worked when I killed spice miner for cure. *fixed Down in the ruins in the desert (Intisar?) behind the chest where you can find a piece of the crown, the water that is all around the podest suddenly stops. It looks strange with the water floating midair... *This appears to be a game engine bug. I've turned off shadows from lights in this area There is something odd with the light, it shifts from fairly light to very dark when you move the camera in exploration mode. (tested some time at night at the entrance to al Qasr but I've seen it in other places in that area and at other times) *fixed In discussion with the lizard hunter a failed appraise check cancels the discussion. *fixed The hermit is unresponsive. *to resolve, the conversation distance is necessary for the overland map to work properly. The left one of the “beggar boys” (in one of the small tents by the wall) can be triggered from a distance which makes his “uhh hello” dialogue fire when it shouldn't. *fixed Is the Pasha male or female? I think the voice is male, the body is female. *fixed several other npc's had broken appearances as well. Calimport Muzad *fixed Unknown Area (sewers): Northwest corner, 1 doorway has 2 doors. Several doors open to nothing, should they be static like other doors on perimeter? *fixed Drow Outpost: Captain 1st encounter "You have already been granted passage." And door is locked. Question if correct convo node is firing. *fixed Drow Outpost:Quest given by the matron to free the elf fails.You get the key from the guards go into the room and the elf attacks you and gets killed instead of you saving him. *fixed Drow Outpost: Quest Illith. Weak Illith should turn to a custom faction that is hostile to PC but not to commoner. The other Illith killed the weak one while I was stunned and recieved no XP for battle. *fixed Drow Outpost: Illitjh leader, after I kill weak one convo starts up with me asking about the weak one. *added Drow Outpost: Merchant stand with weapons and armor but no merchant. *fixed Drow Outpost: Matron quest. Able to complete only 3 of 4 to escape. Reported back to matron in this order: surface elf, old lover, tentacles. matron thanked me for the work and unlocked the gate. Unable to report success with Baenett and close that journal entry. *fixed Sultan Faruk: Appearance changed with new HAK. Now he has the Quiara (female sorcerer OC companion) appearance. *fixed Falak Quest: I killed off the temple of Shar for their treasure before getting quest to disrupt temple. Unable to report back and have quest completed. *fixed Underdark: Duergar Mechants no translations for 1st 2 PC responses. *check, but it's a key only door Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. *fixed Nasim Treasure. Conversation not starting with graveyard statue when I have the key. *Drow Outpost: Quest for surface elf. 2 choices at end after reason in underdark. If I kill elf journal doesn't move forward and I am unable to report success to matron. *Drow Outpost: Baenett Seal Quest. Should have stealth option. Able to have Kvas sneak through house but a trigger before chest spawns a TON of drow at the entrance that kill my entire party in a couple of rounds. AOE spell cleric have dazes 3/4+ of party (always seems to get melee characters). If that spell were removed difficulty would decrease. *only have the tiles.2da in my hak, and do not see a texture problem in these tiles. Can you send me a screenshot? (2 per house: across from thrown room and west side room with smith. Could something still be missing from tile 2da?)**checked the only one of these tiles in both Houses Drow outpost: Matrons' households. Tileset missing wall texture. Corner tiles with door to the left side of corner. City of Pros *Graveyard betraying the paladin to the vanmpire doesnt show on dialog.Only 3 options two to kill the vampire and one to end conversation. *Killing the clerics will finish the quest but the vampire doesnt rewards you. Halruaa/Riverbridge *Doesn't close journal when I misread scroll and make the guy hugely flat. Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *If Tellner collects the last remaining piece of the crown, the plot will break because he's inside the trigger that advances the plot when you return after collecting the last piece. *Karsidin: intro, 2 sentences in a row start with "Maulalanth was slain", a bit confusing when reading through. *Karsidin: intro " seeks out you" a bit smoother and easier to read "seeks you out" *Karsidin: Kvas tring to move family in. kvas says "I'm kvas's best friend", should be "I'm 's best friend." *Karsidin: Ask about self replies x2 "about myself" then returns to main convo tree. *Tellner: I can ask "What happened to relic?". 2 problems. 1. what relic. 2, drops conversation *Outside stronghold: doorway & platters with VFX floating well above ground *In my suite I find "crossroad keep key"....wrong game :) *Door to west of main room (with karsidin ans Sia) is perpendictular to doorway *Companion Convo: Carcarin. ask about Baranthyr..pwoer = power *Walkmesh problem. library open. initalial door block to basement area. if I enter basement from other side and come up @ library no wall blocking doorway but I am unable to enter library. *Alchemy area in strong hold: footlocker clipping into cabinet * Murann *(investigating, this is an item from Apep's miscellany pack, it has as odd cost, 6610 with -5610 additional) Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. Other Areas *Scimitar Hills: companion was dead, but area transitioning raised them *it's not meant to be accessible. there is now rubble in front of it. Spider Swamp: Building @ end is inaccessible, door static. If it isn't someplace we can go, let us know somehow. *you can set the journal "food_supply" to 11 to get the right journal. It was possible to buy them and not have the journal advance Bree after buying the slaves for food the illithid wont finish the quest keeps repeating the quest over. *fixed Cloud peaks missing texture file in caves *randon guards and merchants keep attacking my companions in various cities.Im forced to put my companions in follow mode *merchants will just stand there hostile and not attack sometimes. *Remote shore area: *fixed The cave in the remote shore area has doors in both ends (which seems unnatural for a cave). *fixed (2) After passing through the cave and returning to the fortified position the NW-sailers have respawned, I guess this is intended but I just wanted to mention it. They were very easy I felt, so it isn’t really needed to divide them into two groups imo. *fixed 3 There is a triggered text at the start of the desert that the PC can’t enter. The ending of this text mentions the option of following the smugglers, since there is one scenario where no smugglers will have gone this way the text should be changed so that it doesn’t indicate that the smugglers have gone into the desert. *thanks (4) I just wanted to mention that your overland map is awesome. I love the map-feeling :) 18:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) valla *it was a speak trigger set to only fire once, but replaced it with a custom trigger Witchlea Bridge: Trigger at entrance makes orc cleric speak string from 1 line convo. When ever a companion steps on the trigger they swap swap places with the PC. This is very annoying. Either needs to be set to happen once or a script to do speakstrings without convo. *fixed Witchlea Bridge, Dwarf Keep: At start speak string trigger convo with Mu'tasin same issue as above. Needs to be set as happen once. *fixed Witchhlea Bridge, Dwarf Keep: Crossbow dwarves need melee weapons. Once I cornor them they are slaughter with attacks of opportunity *fixed Witchlea Bridge, Dwarf Keep: orcs were supposed to spawn in the entry area, but did not. *he now has a custom greataxe related to the tribe. Witchlea Bridge: Bakgigoth has no loot after mu'tasin kills him. Orc chief should at least have one thing, even if it is limited to half-orc so Mu'tasin can use it. *fixed Witchlea Bridge: Kiogash (merchant) after bakgigoth's death still says he will sell to Mu'tasin (who is chief) and not to tell Bakgigoth. *standard clay golem, replaced anyway Arcane Haven: Clay golem guard disapearing and reapearing during battle?? Don't know if that is error or suppose to happen. If it is add some visual effect and modify description. Did not have this issue with clay golems @ Muzad Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter